Line 31
is the fourth chapter of the sixth volume and the overall thirty-first chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Zero Nine tries to hack into the CCC's computer at F Squad's warehouse, but can't because they have disconnected the computer from the internet as a countermeasure. Ishimaru puts together a chart on a whiteboard of all the numbered members of the CCC and their names from information Nine can remember. Number One is the investor. Most of the lists consist of names that have already been revealed. Number 12, Queen, is shown to be Kanzaki. 03, 08, 10, 13, and 14 are probably no one, according to Nine. Sawazaki recognizes Eleven's last name, Sumimori, as the same as a major conglomerate. Nine is surprised to think that Eleven is the daughter of a rich man. Sawazaki says it may be necessary to break into the hideout, but before that, they'll need to weed out any spies and to do that, they'll need Sumimori. Ishimaru has sent Hans Lee and Asami to stake out the capsule hotel Nanako and Nine had been staying at. Since it's raining, Nanako eventually returns there. They take her to the warehouse to reunite her with Nine. She says the walk helped her sort out her feelings and Nine realizes she really does like Kikuhara. Nanako asks for the reports on Morisawa. She asks if he'd ever had blood before her mother's, but isn't surprised to hear that he hadn't. Regardless, it's enough for her to cooperate with F Squad and to set aside her hatred of devils for the time being. Nanako confronts Anzai about their history. Anzai tells her to apologize for giving Tsukasa the scar across her face. Ishimaru is shocked to hear Anzai had been shot through the chest and pulls up his shirt to take a look. Nanako can't believe how fast it healed, but then she connects that with how he drank all that blood right after. Dr. Kanou comes in and interrupts, saying that the subject of devil healing via blood drinking is taboo. He treated a patient on death row who learned he could heal by drinking blood. It was too much for the detective on his case and he ended up quitting. That sort of behavior is par for the course, and doctors keep it confidential. Yuuki notes that Ishimaru doesn't look like he's hearing this for the first time. Ishimaru asks for the report about Anzai's injury. Dr. Kanou and Anzai go to talk privately about Anzai's questions. Kanou also gives him some nail protectors and handcuffs for personal use, although he charges for them. Anzai tells him about the memories he's been seeing. Kanou hasn't heard anything about transforming triggering memories, but it's not impossible. He is more worried that Anzai can't remember them when he's not transformed. If he is repressing something, Kanou recommends stepping back and letting it stay forgotten. Anzai insists that it's important for him to remember because it may lead him to remember why he hates devils. He admits he empathized with Zero Seven's hatred. Dinner interrupts their conversation and Anzai doesn't get the chance to tell him that he drank blood again. Ishimaru goes out to grab fast food and a new manga alone. Nanako gives a description of Eleven to Sawazaki. Eleven wakes up in her room. After being knocked out by Zero Nine, Zero Six and Zero Five found her. Six carried her to her room and Queen came to treat her head. Eleven is embarrassed by how worked up she got over Zero Six. Her mom calls, but she doesn't answer. Now that Plan B has ended, she has nowhere to go. Ishimaru reports in to Kikuhara as 13, "Jason" on his way back to the warehouse. Chapter Notes * Zero Nine is unable to hack the CCC computer. * The next course of action is to secure Eleven to confirm any other spies in the police force. * F Squad gives Zero Seven info on Morisawa and she agrees to help them. * Anzai asks Kanou about his repressed memories he sees when transformed. * Kanou says there's no scientifically proven link between memory and transformation and recommends he not try to remember. * Anzai wants to remember why he hates devils. * Ishimaru reports in to Kikuhara as 13, "Jason". Characters * Zero Nine * Megumi Ishimaru * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Takashi Sawazaki * Yousuke Asami * Hans Lee * Nanako Tenjo * Juliana Lloyd * Akio Kanou * Eleven * Zero Five * Zero Six * Queen * Kirio Kikuhara Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters